The Smith Family
by adodcefa
Summary: What if the doctor and Sarah Jane were the biological parents of Luke Smith Sarah’s adopted son in the SJA ? What if the doctor still loves Sarah Jane and didn’t know that he has a son with her.
1. Chapter 1

The Smith Family

Tell me what you think doctor who and the Sarah Jane Adventures

What if the 4th doctor and Sarah Jane were the biological parents of Luke Smith (Sarah's adopted son in the SJA)? what if the doctor still loves Sarah Jane and didn't know that he has a son with her. What if the Time Lords did something that prevented the Doctor from returning to Sarah until he reached his 11th regeneration.

My version of the Bane, lost boy, School reunion, and few other episodes. What do you think, tell me


	2. I love you

**I love you.**

Disclaimer: doctor who and the SJA do not belong to me

**Summary:** **the doctor comes to see Sarah Jane before going off to war.**

**authers tought:**Authors thought:  this crazy idea came to me, what if Royal Family all died and Sarah Jane became the Queen of England and Luke the crowned Prince?

**He stood against a tree watching her work in the early morning sun, her back at him. Sarah had just move to this neighborhood he knew K9 had told him the night before. K9, he had given her that robot dog as a gift many years ago. He left her in Aberdeen by mistake; but he had never forgot her, never had stop thinking of her, never stopped loving her. Should he go and talk to her or should he just leave and go fight in the Time War without her knowing that he had been there. By Rossilone all he wanted to do was go to her, hug her, kiss her, and hold her just standing there under the shade of a tree was killing him. For her 16 years had passed since she had last saw him but for him centuries. Did she still remember him, he wanted to know. Will she recognize him? What kind of stupid question was that; of course she wouldn't recognize him: he had regenerated four times since she last saw him.**

"**Excuse me, do you need something?" Sarah Jane asked him.**

**She was standing a few feet from him, the only thing between was her small wooden fence. She was beautiful, her hair in the early morning sun. He smiled at her; he couldn't help starring at her she was dress in an old loose shirt and a worn dirt cover pants. Traveling with him through time and space had slowed her aging.**

"**You're beautiful" it was the first thing he was able to say. There was a small blush on her cheeks and a gentle smile on her lips; her lips oh how he wanted to kiss those lips once more.**

"**Thank you, but do you need something?" she asked him again, scratching K9 behind an ear as if were a real dog leaving dirt stains on his metal surface.**

"**What, um, no I…I was just looking at your plants," he said, "You have great taste. I bet that ounce you are finish the whole neighborhood will want to have a garden like yours."**

**She was smiling, such a beautiful smile she has. When she had travel with him back in his third and fourth regenerations he had done everything to make her smile, and after she left her smile was one of the thing he missed the most.**

"**Such a beautiful smile you have," he said. Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, I'm John by the way" he extended his hand to shake hers.**

"**Sarah Jane Smith, nice to meet you"**

"**Princesses God Is Precious"**

"**Come again"**

"**Your name, that's what it means," he told her.**

**Did he do something wrong? Why, oh, why did he have to say that? He had just gotten Sarah Jane to talk to him and now he was scarring her off. DAM IT! All he wants to do was spend some time with her before he goes off to fight in the Time War, just few minutes talking with her would have been enough.**

"**I'm sorry if I have offended you"**

"**What, no, no. It's that-well- I use to have a friend who would call me that." **

**It was true, he would call her Princesses after the TARDIS had landed on a planet whose inhabitance thought that Sarah Jane was the lost daughter of their Queen.**

"**Do you like gardens John?" she asked him**

"**Oh yes, yes I do, I even have my own garden back in my TARDIS."**

**By Rosilone, did he just mention the TARDIS? He looked at Sarah Jane and immediately became nervous. This was not the way he wanted Sarah Jane to find that he was the Doctor. Her face was unreadable; what was she thinking about, he wanted to know: was she angry, or happy, would she believe it was him, or would she think him be an imposter.**

"**It's me Sarah, the Doctor," He told her**

"**K9"**

"**It's the Doctor, Mistress" K9 confirm.**

**He wasn't expecting what Sarah did, she slapped him hard. **

"**That is for leaving me in Aberdeen!" she turns around and went inside with K9 right behind her.**

"**Sarah wait, Sarah!" he ran after her. He should have known that she would be angry at him, but he had hoped that Sarah Jane would have been happy to see him. The Doctor found her seating at her kitchen table with her head buried in her arms.**

"**Sarah," he said. She looked up wiping the tears from her face.**

"**What do you want?" she asked him**

"**I just want to talk to you" he answers her. By Rossilone, he didn't mean to make her cry.**

"**I waited for you and you didn't come back, 16 years I have been waiting."**

"**I'm sorry Sarah, I really am Princesses, but if I came back for you, you would have been dead already," the Doctor told her. "Sarah, for you 16 years has passed but for me it has been centuries."**

**He told her about the missions that he had been in and the companions that had come after her, he told her about some of his companions that had died while they had travel with him. He told her about the war, Time War, between the Dalecks and the Time Lords. He told her that at any minute the war would start and he would have to go and fight, that he came to see her and talked with her. He told her how much he missed her, how much he loves her. She hugged him and he held her tightly not wanting to let her go. He wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks and kissed her soft lips. The kiss deepened becoming more passionate and he held her closer to him. How they ended in her room he didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment: the Dalecks, the war, the Time Lords; it was just him and his Sarah Jane. He made love to her that day, and as she slept in his arms that night he promised her that if he survived the war he would come back to her.**

"**I love you" he whispers in her ear before drifting off to sleep.**

…………**..**

**So what do you think?**

**don't pay attention to the auther thoughts**


	3. After The War

After the War

The war was over, the Dalecks had been destroyed and the universe was safe from them. Like everything else the destruction of the Dalecks came with a price; The Time Lords were all dead and his home planet of Gallifrey was gone. He walk the streets of Cardiff, he had left his TARDIS charging beneath the rift. After the war he search the universe for other Time Lords who had also survive and after years of searching and finding none of his kind the painful realization hit him; he was alone, the last of his people, the last of the Time Lords.

How long the war lasted he didn't know. The Doctor and the Time Lords had fought the Dalecks in different times: jumping to past, present, future; in the end he was alone.

More than once he wished that he had destroyed the Dalecks when the Time Lords had sent him, Sarah, and Harry to Skaro to stop their creation. He would have done it. He would have kill Davros and destroy the Dalecks if he had know then that letting them live would coursed the death of his people. There was time when he would wake from nightmares drench in sweat. Cousins, Aunt, uncles, his father, daughter, and granddaughter: he would see them in his dreams; calling him reaching out for him, asking him why he let them die. The Doctor had begun to be afraid to sleep; for every time that he closed his eyes he was back in the war, hearing the cold metallic voices of the Dalecks. There are times when he would wake up crying reaching with his mind for the presence of the Time Lords only to remember that they were all dead. Nights like this he would walk the many corridors of the TARDIS to try to clear his mind of the dreadful nightmares. It had been during one of this many walks that he found himself in a room with its walls cover pictures of him, his family friends and companions. There were pictures of his three daughters, and granddaughter; the pictures had been taken many centuries ago. He saw each picture remembering each companion and the adventures that they had. He had learned many things from them, he had become a better man because of them, and for them he fought in the war.

He held a picture of him and Sarah Jane taken in his third regeneration few days after she became his companion. He grabbed another picture this one was taken in his fourth regeneration wearing that ridiculously long scarf wrapped around him and Sarah Jane. His Sarah Jane, his most beloved companion, what was she doing at the moment he wanted to know. He had promised her that he would come back to her after he survived the Time War.

The Doctor walked down a street of Bannerman Road on his way to Sarah Jane's house. He left his faithful TARDIS some blocks away, wanting to surprise Sarah Jane. The Doctor didn't know what date it was he was in a hurry and hadn't checked the date. The Doctor began to ran telling himself that the sooner he would be at her side

He should have seen where he was going because he crashed in a tree right across Sarah Jane's house. He cursed the tree and who ever planted it there. There on the driveway of her own home was his one and only Sarah Jane; beside her was Harry Sullivan. Sarah Jane looks so beautiful in that blue dress with her hair held in a loose ponytail and pregnant. Wait-what- PREGNANT! How did that happened, how long had he been gone; wait-hold on, was that a wedding ring on her finger?

No, no, no, no, oh dear Gallifrey no! Sarah Jane couldn't be married, she just couldn't be. The Doctor was hiding behind the tree trying to hold back the tears as he watches Harry with an arm around Sarah's shoulder walking towards the house. The Doctor left his spot behind the tree and left Bannerman Road returning to his faithful TARDIS.

It was only when he entered the TARDIS that the Doctor let himself cry. How could Sarah do this to him; had he not promised her that he would come back? Oh Gallifrey, what had he done to deserve such punishment? What did he do to have the Universe against him? He had lost his family, friends, and his planet in the Time War. Now he has lost the woman that he loves to another man. With tears in his eyes he activated the TARDIS sending it into the time stream: he didn't know that in Deffry Vale a few years later in his Tenth regeneration he would meet her once again.

………………………

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
